The present invention relates to the art or reloading ammunition, particularly the removal of primers from empty cartridge cases. In this specification and the appended claims, the term “cartridge” generally denotes an empty cartridge case.
Current products use either a large bench-mounted press or a hammer and pin to punch primers out. A hand-held depriming tool is portable, frees up bench space and allows complete cleaning of the cartridge, including the primer pocket when the primer is removed first. A hand-held depriming tool allows removal of primers immediately after firing if desired.